Ascending
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Ascending, from A to Z about Naruto from Shikamaru side.  Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Ascending**

Disclaimer : Naruto masih punyanya Kishimoto-sensei dan belum berpindah tangan...

Pair : ShikaNaru

Rated : T

Genre : romance –lagi– XD

Warning : **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, crack-pair, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes :** makin menggila dengan 'mereka'~ X3 Entahlah, tapi akhir-akhir ini saya memang membuat beberapa fic 'mereka'. Ascending, from A to Z about Naruto from Shikamaru side. Silakan dicoba untuk menikmati, dan seperti biasa, saya akan mengulang warning di atas ya, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Alone**

Sendiri. Dia selalu sendiri. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mau mengenalnya, bahkan hanya segelintir orang yang mengakui keberadaannya. Tapi itu dulu—saat aku terlalu sibuk dengan hal-hal merepotkan. Dan kini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya ditelan kesendirian itu lagi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Tidak selama aku masih hidup, tidak selama aku masih mampu untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

**Bound**

Aku iri pada 'ikatan' yang dimilikinya dengan beberapa orang yang dianggapnya berharga. Aku pun pernah memiliki 'ikatan' itu, dengan Asuma-sensei. 'Ikatan' yang menghempaskanku jauh ke lubang tanpa dasar ketika Asuma-sensei pergi.

Dia pun pernah terhempas karena 'ikatan'nya dengan pemuda bermata onyx itu. Tapi dia masih berdiri. Dia masih bertahan. Mempertahankan 'ikatan' yang menurutnya amat berharga. Dan saat aku mendengar kesungguhannya itu, aku sadar—aku tak akan pernah bisa memutuskan 'ikatan' mereka.

**Citrus**

Yang satu ini benar-benar merepotkan. Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku mencium wangi citrus, yang ada di benakku adalah sosoknya. Dan kurasa.. wangi itu mulai bisa membuatku gila dan mengunci nalarku jauh di sudut kepalaku—karena sosok itu memenuhi semua ruang kepalaku dan hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang di sudutnya.

**Deer**

_Name code_ yang diberikannya padaku; _Deer_. Awalnya kukira nama itu diberikan karena nama 'Shika' yang aku miliki, tapi ternyata—

"Hai, _Dear_. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

—aku salah besar.

Dia memberiku panggilan itu agar dia bisa menggodaku. _Deer_ dan _Dear_ itu homofon 'kan?

Beruntung hanya aku yang menyadari keganjilan tiap kali dia memanggilku yang selalu diiringi cengiran khasnya. Ck, merepotkan.

**Existence**

Kini tak ada yang meragukan keberadaannya lagi. Dia terlihat, dia mencolok. Dan aku.. aku beruntung karena sudah menyadari keberadaannya lebih dulu—jauh sebelum orang-orang itu menyadarinya

**Fake**

Penipu. Mungkin kata ini terlalu kasar, tapi kadang aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk mengecapnya dengan kata ini.

Bukan. Aku mengecapnya penipu bukan karena aku membencinya. Aku mengecapnya demikian karena aku tidak suka melihat senyuman dan cengirannya yang dipaksakan.

Aku tidak suka dia menipu orang lain, terlebih dirinya sendiri—dan diriku.

**Grin**

Ini adalah salah satu ciri khas yang selalu melekat dan tak akan pernah bisa hilang darinya. Dan aku menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukai senyum lebar yang selalu ditunjukkannya tanpa keterpaksaan.

**Hid**

Bersembunyi. Kadang aku merasa gagal jika mengetahui kalau dia bersembunyi. Aku tak boleh membiarkannya bersembunyi dan melangkah mundur menjauhi kenyataan yang kadang sulit untuk diterima.

Aku harus ada disisinya. Aku harus bisa menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa menggenggam erat tangannya dan menuntunnya kembali menapaki kenyataan bersama-sama, keluar dari kegiatan bersembunyi yang sama sekali tak berguna.

**Inarticulate**

Aku cukup bingung ketika dia menanyakan alasanku menyukainya. Astaga, aku bahkan baru menyadari kalau perasaan yang aku miliki ini sama sekali tidak jelas. Sulit bagiku untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan ini.

Yang aku tahu, aku menyukainya. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku menyayanginya. Uh, bolehkah segera kita lewati bagian deskripsi merepotkan ini?

**Jealous**

Dia senang ketika mendapati fakta bahwa aku cemburu padanya. Aku bukan tipe pencemburu, tapi harus kuakui kalau dadaku selalu bergemuruh ketika mendengarnya berbicara tentang sang _Missing-nin_ yang masih dinantinya. Apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa perasaan merepotkan itu bisa timbul padaku?

**Kyuubi**

Saat Genin dulu, aku tidak suka jika kami berada di dalam satu tim. Dia memang ceroboh dan kadang masih terbawa emosi saat bertarung, tapi bukan itu alasanku tidak suka menjadi rekan satu timnya.

**.**

"Mundurlah, Shikamaru. Aku bisa menghadapinya!" teriaknya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Naruto? Kau tidak boleh gegabah!" seruku.

"Tubuhmu sudah kepayahan, Shika. Mundurlah," ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku. "Kau juga terluka!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kyuubi akan menyembuhkan lukaku, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

**.**

Aku tidak suka menjadi rekan satu timnya karena aku harus melihatnya mengorbankan diri demi melindungiku—walaupun benar bijuu ekor sembilan itu akan menyembuhkan semua luka yang didapatnya. Aku tak mau menjadi rekan satu timnya karena ketika misi kami selesai, aku akan merasa lemah karena telah berlindung dibalik punggungnya.

**Lotus**

"Kau seperti teratai bagiku," ucapku ketika dia bertanya 'Apa perumpamaan yang cocok untukku?'.

"Teratai?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Ya."

"Kemarin Sakura-chan bilang kalau aku diumpamakan dengan dandelion, dan sekarang kau mengumpamakanku dengan teratai?"

"Dia mengumpamakanmu dengan dandelion?"

"Yup! Dan kurasa perumpamaannya sama sekali tidak buruk," tuturnya disertai senyuman lebar. "Tapi kenapa kau mengumpamakanku dengan teratai, Shika?"

"Karena kau bisa beradaptasi di lingkungan 'berlumpur'. Kau juga bisa 'menjernihkan' air yang menggenangimu," jawabku. _'Dan kau tak kalah indah dari bunga teratai itu sendiri.'_

**Mind**

Sudahkah aku katakan kalau sosoknya bisa memenuhi kepalaku dan hanya menyisakan ruang kecil di sudutnya? Itu juga yang terjadi pada pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Aku selalu menganggap semua yang masuk ke dalam pikiranku adalah hal-hal merepotkan, dan dia termasuk ke dalam kategori itu karena dia sudah masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Tapi dia adalah satu-satunya hal merepotkan yang tak akan pernah kuusir dari pikiranku. Catat itu.

**Neglect**

Keraguan menghampirinya ketika Tsunade-san dan para tetua desa menunjuk dirinya sebagai 'The Next Hokage'. Walaupun dia tak bercerita apapun padaku, tapi aku tahu persis kenapa dia ragu.

Kelalaian. Dia merasa lalai karena tidak bisa mencegah kepergian orang terpenting baginya. Dia merasa lalai karena terlambat datang ke Konoha ketika Pain menyerang desa dan sempat 'membunuh' Jounin pembimbingnya. Dia merasa lalai karena hingga saat ini dia belum juga berhasil memenuhi janjinya pada rekan satu timnya.

"Tapi aku percaya kau tidak akan lalai mengemban jabatan Hokage. Aku percaya padamu," ucapku di telinganya saat pemuda pirang itu menyamankan diri di dalam pelukanku.

**Orange**

Kenapa dia harus tergila-gila dengan warna cerah satu itu? Apa tidak ada warna lain yang disukainya? Bagaimana dengan biru? Oh, sepertinya tidak. Biru adalah warna 'kebangsaan' si _Missing-nin_ itu. Err.. Hitam? Sepertinya juga tidak. Orang ceria seperti dia sama sekali tidak cocok menggunakan pakaian dengan warna suram. Kalau.. Hijau? Bayangan Naruto yang menggunakan pakaian hijau a la Rock Lee langsung membuat wajahku memucat. Yah—kurasa warna orange memang paling cocok untuknya.

**Pain**

Pain. Nama salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang berhasil dikalahkannya. Aku tak perlu menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan orang itu 'kan? Aku yakin kalian tahu persis bagaimana kejadiannya.

Pain, rasa sakit. Dia sudah amat akrab dengan perasaan itu. Sejak kecil dia sudah ditempa dengan perasaan itu. Tapi kini, aku bersumpah tidak akan membuatnya merasakan hal itu lagi.

**Quite**

"Kau berisik!" cetusku ketika kami sedang berjalan menuju Ichiraku setelah menyelesaikan misi.

"Kau menyebalkan!" balasnya ketus.

"Ck, merepotkan. Apa kau tidak bisa diam semenit saja?" tanyaku.

"Huuh.. Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau."

Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Dan dia memenuhi tantanganku untuk diam.

"Kurasa aku lebih terbiasa dengan keberisikanmu, Naruto," ucapku setelah kami menghabiskan langkah dalam hening.

Aku tak bisa melihatnya diam. Yeah—ternyata aku tak bisa tidak mendengar suaranya.

**Ramen**

"Kapan kau terakhir makan ramen hari ini?" tanyaku ketika berkunjung ke apartemen mungilnya.

"Err.. kapan ya? Aku juga tidak ingat," jawabnya.

"Aku akan menebaknya," tuturku santai sembari duduk di sampingnya.

"Menebak? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Aku meraih dagunya dengan sebelah tanganku dan membawa wajah pemuda itu mendekat. Perlahan kutempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, dan aroma ramen langsung menyergap indera penciuman dan perasaku. Dia menggenggam kerah baju yang kupakai, membuatku makin meniadakan jarak.

"Kurasa kau baru makan ramen kurang dari dua jam yang lalu," ucapku ketika kami melepaskan ciuman.

**Sky**

Aku masih ingat ketika kami membolos dan malah pergi untuk memperhatikan langit. Aku juga ingat kalau aku sempat menjelaskan mengenai awan padanya, walaupun kemudian mendapatinya tertidur karena mendengar penuturanku yang panjang.

"Aku masih menyukai langit, dan tampaknya aku tak akan bosan menatapnya," ucapnya di atap gedung Hokage.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah keberatan terjerat dalam langitmu, sampai kapanpun," balasku yang sejak tadi menatap lurus iris birunya yang menenangkan.

**Tears**

Aku tidak melihat air matanya, tapi dia tampak kosong. Siapa yang tidak akan terpukul ketika mendapati fakta bahwa seseorang yang kita kagumi terbunuh? Aku sendiri sempat terjerumus ketika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Asuma-sensei gugur di depan mataku.

Aku tidak bisa melarangnya untuk bersedih. Aku akan terlihat konyol jika melakukan itu. Jadi, aku datang ke apartemennya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi menemui Kurenai-sensei dan sedikit membuka pikirannya yang buntu.

Aku percaya, dia bisa melewati masa penuh air mata ini. Aku percaya, dia akan menjadi lebih kuat setelah semua hal yang terjadi. Aku percaya..

**Uchiha**

Kalau aku boleh bicara terang-terangan, aku tidak menyukai marga Uchiha. Marga itu mengingatkanku pada pemuda berambut raven yang termakan dendam. Marga itu mengingatkanku pada semua pengorbanan yang dilakukan Naruto. Marga itu menyadarkanku bahwa ada sisi dimana aku merasa khawatir pemuda pirang itu akan meninggalkanku.

**Void**

Aku tidak pandai mengisi kekosongan seseorang. Aku tidak pandai menggantikan seseorang. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak bertengkar seperti pemuda yang selalu ditunggunya. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajaknya berbicara melalui 'serangan' seperti dia. Aku tidak pandai mengisi kekosongan. Tapi.. aku akan berusaha mengisinya. Aku akan belajar melakukannya. Dan aku tidak akan menggantikan posisi si bungsu Uchiha itu, karena aku akan meneguhkan posisiku sendiri—di hidup dan hatinya.

**Warmth**

Kehangatan selalu dirasakan oleh orang-orang ketika berada di dekatnya. Dia mampu mencairkan semua situasi. Dia mampu berbaur dan menyalurkan kehangatan serta energi positif bagi siapa saja. Dia.. sosok matahari sempurna yang ada di langitku.

**Xmas**

Hadiah natal yang paling kutunggu? Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan hadiah pada hari itu, karena aku tidak pernah percaya adanya Santa Claus yang datang ke rumahmu melalui cerobong asap. Ya ampun, rumahku bahkan tak memiliki cerobong asap!

Tapi aku percaya bahwa Tuhan selalu mengirimkan hadiah terindah di malam itu, tak terkecuali malam natal kali ini, dimana Naruto duduk bersama keluargaku dan bersiap menikmati makan malam di rumahku yang terasa berbeda karena kehadirannya.

**Yellow**

_'Yellow flash'_ adalah julukan yang didapat Hokage keempat, ayah Naruto. Lalu apa julukan untuk anak tunggal Yondaime itu?

"Bagaimana kalau _Yellow Shine_? Atau _Yellow Sun_?" tanyanya.

"Ck, merepotkan," dengusku.

"Hei, kau harus membantuku menentukan julukan ini, Shika!" pekiknya dengan tangan mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku karena aku sudah berbaring di atas rerumputan dan bersiap tidur.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nama-nama konyol itu."

Tanganku menarik bahunya dan sukses membuat tubuh berkulit tan itu terbaring di atasku.

"Bagiku kau tetaplah Naruto, dan itu tidak akan berubah hanya karena nama-nama berawalan _Yellow_ yang kau sebutkan tadi," tandasku sembari memeluknya.

**Zest**

"Kau harus menunjukkan semangat masa mudamu, kawan!" seru Lee yang tak sengaja kami temui.

"Yosh! Aku setuju denganmu, ttebayo!" timpal Naruto dengan tangan terkepal yang diangkat sedada.

"Ck, merepotkan."

"Hei, kau juga harus semangat, Shika. Tidak baik terus merapalkan kata 'merepotkan' seperti itu tahu," tegur Naruto.

"Terserah apa kata kalian saja," aku malas menanggapi.

Perjalanan kami ke kantor Hokage diiringi percakapan semangat mereka berdua. Mulai dari tehnik terbaru, peralatan ninja, hingga hal-hal konyol yang melenceng jauh dari topik pembicaraan awal.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar suaranya yang memang bersemangat. Aku menyukai nada suaranya yang bersemangat. Ah, tidak. Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada pada dirinya. Aku memang sangat menyukai semua yang dia miliki.

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **wawawawawa~ Ternyata bisa selesai dalam waktu kurang dari duabelas jam! (Padahal harusnya tiga atau lima jam juga kelar, tapi ini sambil main game sih, jadi ga selesai-selesai XP ). Bagian 'Lotus' saya mengutip kata-kata dari salah satu scene di DraKor BBF. Ada yang masih ingat kah?

Shika OOC ya? Heuheu.. Sulit mendeskripsikan seorang Shikamaru. Silakan coba kalau mau, dan katakan pendapat Anda setelah mencobanya –apaansihini?–.

Oke, silakan tinggalkan jatah review untuk saya~ ^^


End file.
